Knot your typical romance
by koneko101
Summary: Human story! Contains knotting, be warned! The last thing Rainbow Dash had expected that evening was to find her mate. Seriously, the only thing she had wanted to do was get a hard drink before going home to her bed.


Ok guys new story! First things first I own NOTHING! And second this is a KNOTTING story, that is involves magic dicks, tieing, alpha/omega status, etc. Don't like DON'T READ! Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

The last thing Rainbow Dash had expected that evening was to find her mate. Seriously, the only thing she had wanted to do was get a hard drink before going home to her bed. Work had been long and hard today, thanks to the ditziness of some of her coworkers. Upon entering the bar, she had ordered a Scotch and had been halfway through it when the smell hit her. She could smell the heat, the pheromones hitting her like a freight train. Spinning around, she saw a wide-eyed blonde staring at her in awe. The girl was GORGEOUS. Long golden hair pulled into a low tail, eyes deeper than the darkest emerald. She had a slight tan, showing her work outdoors with freckles spotting across her face. How far down did those freckles go? Inhaling again, she shivered at the deep heat, smelling the wetness seeping down the girl's thighs. Rising, she barely noticed moving until she had the girl in her grasp, Leaning down the short distance, she forced her mouth on the blonde's in a hungry kiss, growling in approval when it was returned with equal need. Pushing gently, she carefully shoved her against a wall, grinning when her legs fell open wantonly. The grin turned into a snarl when she was ripped away.

"None of that shit in my bar. Congrats on finding someone you can fuck but go somewhere else for it. Now out!" the bartender ordered, pointing his finger towards the door.

Rainbow growled at the man furiously. How dare he demean her like that?! Although she had only just met her, didn't even know her name, Rainbow knew that this was not just some random slut off the street. The smell of her first heat gave evidence to that.

A small hand firmly gripping her shoulder made her pause. "Mighty sorry there, partner. We'll just leave ya to it, have a nice evenin'."

The southern accent made her insides melt. It was just too adorable, and fit the girl perfectly. Letting herself be led outside, she wasted no time in dragging the girl to her car. Shoving her against the door, she buried her face into the blonde's neck.

"Name's Rainbow Dash. Yours?" she asked casually, grinning as her firm nips made her whimper.

"A…Applejack. Name's Applejack," she breathed, moaning at the firm bite rewarded to her.

"Well Applejack," Rainbow purred, loving how the name rolled off her tongue," I say we have two choices. My house is about four blocks that way, where there's a nice comfy bed for us, or we can go to wherever you stay at. Heads up, keep making the sounds you're making and we won't make it past the backseat."

Applejack gulped slightly as she inhaled deeply, her pupils dilating at the pure smell of _alpha. _

"Your place, I live out of the city," she decided, before being a bit mischievous and nipping her new lovers ear.

Groaning, Rainbow groped for the door handle frantically before finally managing to open it. Shoving Applejack in, she soon followed and attacked her mouth viciously. Smirking at the hungry response, she used feel alone to find undo the belt keeping her from her main goal. Once it loosened, she ignored the surprised squeak as she forced Applejack's pants open, pushing them down far enough so she could reach her pussy. Her first touch made the blonde gasp, then cry out when she shoved four fingers into her. Pistoning them quickly, she loved the moans she created as she forced more into her. Soon she got her whole hand in, enticing a scream from Applejack as she screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh mother of…. Fuck! Yes, fuck me, please!"

Rainbow grinned at the endless moans and dirty sounds coming from her. She could tell this wasn't normal just by looking at her, but heats did things to everyone. Fisting her hand, she fucked her with quick, hard bursts as her free hand found her clit. There wasn't anything special about it, just rubbing it with her thumb with an occasional pinch. Applejack, for her part, could do nothing but hold on for the ride. Her breath came in groaned pants, her body beginning to burn as her muscles began to clamp down. Keening, her head fell back submissively to the onslaught, baring her neck. Rainbow growled slightly, leaning down to firmly bite the exposed skin. The bite set AJ over the edge, only for her to scream in frustration when Rainbow pulled out before she could fully clamp down on her. Whimpering through her climax, she managed to give the multi coloured girl the stink eye.

"Hey, I did warn you. Besides, when I knot you, and I WILL knot you, I think a bed would be a better place yeah? Now come on, sit up. Time to head for my place," Rainbow snickered, smacking Applejack in the ass twice before settling into the drivers seat. Applejack took a moment before she obeyed, her body starting to cramp up in interesting ways. Sitting up from being leaned over the console, she missed the small smile thrown her way when she straightened her clothes. Glimpsing herself in the mirror, she blushed at her mussed hair.

Rainbow laughed at the scene of her trying to smooth it out with her hands. "Don't bother, babe. It'll be messed up again soon enough," she winked before speeding off. The thought made Applejack's blood burn, the heat directing to her loins. Leaning over, she began gently rubbing the other girls body, noting with glee how her grip tightened on the steering wheel. Rubbing a palm over the alpha's fake cock, she shuddered at the pulsing hardness beneath her hand.

"Drive faster."


End file.
